


Courting a Magizoologist

by pajama_cats



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: It takes Newt awhile, something he finds hard to process, that the dark lord of all people would be going out of his way just to give him silly gifts.





	Courting a Magizoologist

Getting gifts from Grindelwald was alarming at first. Newt doesn’t bother telling Theseus or Tina, knowing full well they’d tell him everything Newt has already thought of.   
  
The first gift is some candy Newt had his eye on briefly, being too caught up in his own business to bother grabbing it. So it's suspicious when he finds the candy outside his case not even a few days after seeing it. Something nagged at him that it could have been one his beasts, but the note beside it cleared away anymore of the thoughts.

_‘Sweets for my sweet. -Grindelwald’_

Newt has to reread the note several times as he processes his own disbelief. Surely this was just the dark lord trying to mess with him. It seems ridiculous that he'd go out of his way just to give Newt some candy. The magizoologist doesn't eat the candy, but doesn't throw it away either.

As Newt sleeps he tries not to feel flattered from the small gift. It's rare when he gets them, but surely Grindelwald wouldn't waste his time with him.

Right?

*******

It's apparent to Newt by now that Grindelwald is not so subtly watching him. Or following, it's just about the same thing anyway, but it stops bothering Newt as much as it did at first.

The only thing that remotely bothers him is the fact that he's beginning to think Grindelwald’s love letters and presents are charming. Cute even. Even Jacob would probably find the thought outrageous.

Though it's not every day you get letters from a _dark lord_ writing full paragraphs about how charming it is when your own eyes light up at the sight of a rare beast, the way your laughter is like music to his ears and Newt reads how Grindelwald admires even his own freckles. He's pretty sure given the chance the dark lord would probably try to count them all too.

Along with the notes there was always gifts to go with them. First it was finding something outside his case every few days, then that turned to every other day and finally it was getting something new every day. From flowers and jewelry to ingredients used for potions which Newt was beginning to think Grindelwald was running out of things to get him, that is until he finds a box of Bowtruckles one morning.

_‘Thought I’d save you the trouble, my dear. -Grindelwald’_

It takes Newt a moment to calm them all down, but since it was the batch of Bowtruckles he was intending on saving that day the magizoologist finds himself smiling down at the new note as he stores it away with all the other ones.

Maybe having a dark lord watch after him wasn't so bad after all.

*******

Newt doesn't find a gift outside his case the next day, but that's not really concerning to him. What is, is the fact that he found a wounded Occamy that night with an empty nest.

It was foolish for anyone to steal a occamy’s eggs in the first place due to how extremely dangerous it is. The wounds are fresh on the winged serpentine, so Newt has to set aside his mixed anger and sorrow to tend to its injuries.  


Newt is quick to patch up the poor Occamy and with some coaxing he manages to keep it within his case. It's already clear that poachers were the culprits, so Newt is fast on his feet, exploring the dimly light city in a desperate search with the small fear that they were long gone.

But Newt’s search comes to an abrupt stop when runs into Grindelwald- in the flesh this time, who barely acknowledges Newt until he puts his wand away. The serious, if looks could kill expression is quickly replaced with a fond smile directed Newt’s way. He can barely recall the last time he's seen the dark lord’s face.

And telling by the lifeless bodies on the street they were unfortunate enough to fall victim to whatever Grindelwald was previously pissed off about.

“I was hoping we'd meet on better terms my dear Newt.” Grindelwald’s words are smooth and Newt’s name rolls off his tongue with ease. Newt remains to hold Grindelwald’s gaze, though his own gaze wavers when he spots the bag the dark lord is holding.

“I’m guessing you weren't just on a midnight stroll?” Newt questions with a brow raised, but he in no means wants to stick around. As nice as it was for them to change their pace, or rather Grindelwald actually showing himself, his top priority was the stolen occamy eggs.

“In a way. I suppose one could look at it like that.” Newt shivers at the shark-like smile he gets in return as Grindelwald glances to the lifeless bodies.

“Pardon me, but..” Newt’s words die down, his gaze now on the ground, no longer being able to look Grindelwald in his mismatched eyes. The closer he gets the more anxious Newt begins to feel until the bag the dark lord was holding is now placed gently in Newt’s arms.

“Another gift?” Newt stares down curiously and can't help the way his tone comes out somewhat amused. Something about the bag feels familiar, but he waits before opening it as his eyes flicker up to Grindelwald once he hears a click of the tongue.

“Not necessarily, it's more like a delivery. However since you came to me I suppose it's more of a pick up.” Grindelwald’s words leave Newt at a loss, and he's even more at a loss for words when the dark lord caresses his left cheek with care. There's a look on his face that Newt doesn't recognize at first, one he's never seen anyone give him before, but he doesn't have time to ponder on it when Grindelwald's decides to lean in a press a soft kiss to his lips.

Newt doesn't respond at all, instead standing there frozen in place nearly dropping the bag in his hands. Grindelwald secures his arms around the bag, nudging them back into Newt’s hands once he pulls away.

“Careful now, these are very delicate. Much like you in a way.” Grindelwald winks, casually backing away and swiftly turns the corner as if nothing had just happened in the last five minutes. It was almost baffling.

Newt has a delayed reaction once his head begins to clear as he rounds the corner to follow- only to find no sight of Grindelwald. He'd feel disappointed if he wasn't so puzzled by the encounter. It wasn't completely puzzling considering what the implication of the kiss may be.

There was no hope of finding Grindelwald, so Newt directs his attention to the bag in hand, peeking in to see what the dark lord went to the trouble of bringing him. To Newt’s surprise and delight inside contained the bundle of stolen Occamy eggs. With a soft expression Newt decides it's time to head back to the safety of his case and return the eggs.

It isn't until Newt’s busy feeding the last of his beasts that he realizes the look Grindelwald gave him earlier was one that went beyond fondness. He chooses not to assume what more it'd mean, knowing Grindelwald could either confirm or deny his suspicions if he really had or wanted to.

Maybe it was alright to hold onto something that may be there. Something he never had the luxury of having.

*******

When Newt exits his case he gets startled by the sudden company of Grindelwald waiting for him. Though it's odd that he isn't as surprised as he should be.

It probably was unusual not to be alarmed to find a dark lord sitting on your bed.

“Delivering another gift?” Newt asks a bit amused once his heart rate is back to normal. It was rare to see Grindelwald, but he hadn't heard a word from him since the stolen occamy egg incident.

“Yes and no. More like.. a proposition.”

“And what would that be?” Newt asks slowly. Despite getting an ominous feeling from the words the magizoologist finds himself sitting down next to the dark lord anyway.

“I could give you the world if you wanted it. All you'd have to do is the say the word, anything you need I would get you. So long as you stay by my side.” It's the softest Newt’s ever heard Grindelwald speak. In fact, there was a spark of hope in his eyes.

“I just want my beasts to be safe is all.” After being scolded about it before, Newt _would_ put his beasts above him. Aside from his brother and few friends his beasts were the most precious ones to him.

Grindelwald merely laughs softly at the statement. “Of course you'd say that. Possessions are meaningless when it comes to the ones you love so dear. I already protect you, and I could keep all those you care for safe. If you'd have me, that is.” With his proposal made Grindelwald finishes by kissing the back of Newt’s hand. Newt hadn't even noticed when the dark lord scooted closer to him and finds his face warming up by the gesture and closeness.

“Can I ask why you're so enamored with me? There's nothing special about me.” In his eyes there really wasn't. Nothing about him stood out except his love for all sorts of animals and creatures. Though no one ever seemed to think that fascination was worth their time.

“Everything about you is special. To me at least, and it should be to you.” Grindelwald points an accusing finger to Newt’s chest before continuing. “You're such a free spirit, going wherever you are needed. It's one part of your many charms.”

“A-and you've been captivated with me since..?” Newt silently curses himself for stuttering, but it was a question he wondered about before.

“Since we locked eyes in New York.” Merlin, that had been so long ago. He's almost surprised Grindelwald remembers it, though it makes his heart flutter.

“Okay.” Newt breathes in slowly. “I'll be yours then.” Newt states it so simply, but the words have such a deeper meaning, so much he just agreed to, so much to think about, but right now? He can't stop himself from smiling, he probably looks almost as happy as Grindelwald does and he finds himself letting out a yelp when Grindelwald lifts him up to sit on his lap, attacking his neck all the way up to his cheek with butterfly kisses. Newt laughs at the action, staring down at Grindelwald when he pulls away and has a look that could be described as if he had stars in his eyes from the way he looks so bright and brilliant at the moment.

“You don't know how I've longed to hear those words from you, _my_ Newt.” Grindelwald says breathlessly and Newt expects more butterfly kisses until the dark lord’s lips are on his eagerly, as if he couldn't get enough of Newt. Which was most likely true.

For once it was nice having a person to love the same way he loved his beasts. Newt could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this ship ahhh I hope this turned out alright 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
